Just A Kiss
by VampireDA3
Summary: Alucard can hear the low mumble of the TV in the common room. It's nearly dawn so he knows whoever it is that it isn't any of the soldiers or his silly little fledgling. What greets him as he walks into the room is a rare sight indeed!


This is just something that popped in my head and wouldn't go away. I caved in and wrote it so I could continue working on other stuff.

* * *

Alucard can hear the low mumble of the TV in the common room. It's nearly dawn so he knows whoever it is that it isn't any of the soldiers or his silly little fledgling. What greets him as he walks into the room is a rare sight indeed! Integra sits nestled into a corner of the slightly ragged couch in an oversized tshirt half hanging off her shoulders and what looks to be a pair of boxers.

"Good morning, master."

Blue eyes turn to look at him. They were void of their usual steel, but don't look fatigued. She just looks….peaceful.

"Have a seat, Alucard."

He obeys, sitting down on the couch with enough distance to not crowd his lovely master. It was something he had learned very early on about his master, she hated to be touched. Something as simple as a hug could send her into a panic attack. She didn't like to talk about it and he had promised to keep her secret, also serving as her shield between her and the rest of the world when needed. She had never asked him to, but she was his master, protecting her meant everything to him. It had nothing to do with the seals placed on him. No, she was a worthy a master that he served willingly. Much to his surprise she was also a caring master, which made him even more willing to obey her every whim.

She shifts on the couch and sticks her cold feet under his leg. Her eyes never left the TV but he could still see the impish gleam in those eyes.

"Couldn't find any socks, hm?"

"You might as well be good for something." She teased.

He just smiles and turns his attention to the TV, not really surprised to see it's and episode of I Love Lucy, Integra's guilty pleasure. He carefully pulls her feet out from under his leg and places them in his lap, then gently rubs his thumbs against the arch of her feet. He smiles slightly as he watches her eyes close. Far as he knew he was the only one who could touch her, but he still had to take it slow.

"Alucard."

"Hm?"

"What is it like to be kissed?"

He blinks at her, that question had come out of no where. He shouldn't have been surprised, wasn't the first time a difficult question had been tossed at him by the young Hellsing. Explaining her period had been the worst. Mostly because the poor girl had been in a panic.

"I'm not sure that can be explained. It's different depending on the situation."

"Well….what is it like when you kiss Seras?"

He's left with his mouth hanging open like an idiot, "What?! I don't kiss Seras!"

She almost looks relieved to hear that, but then a slender brow arches as those eyes take on the stern look he was so used to seeing, "Do you just bend her over and plow into her?"

He sighs, this is getting uncomfortable even for him! "I care nothing for Seras in that manner and I can assure you she would squeal and gag if anyone mentioned her doing anything of the sort with me. She's…more like a daughter."

"Sorry, I assumed you turned her for a lover. Specially since you had the nerve to tell me she was joining the organization. Do you even have a lover?"

Alucard chuckles and shakes his head slightly, "I've never been permitted to have one."

The shocked expression on her face is something he hadn't seen since she was a little girl. Not much could rattle the Iron Maiden.

"All this time you've served my family and you've never…."

"Had sex? No."

"You're acting like that doesn't even bother you!"

"It used to, but now I prefer the company of my master."

Integra scoffs and pulls her feet back to tuck them under her. He hated it whenever she would pull away from him. It left him feeling hollow. The monster in him demanded he take what belongs to him, but he pushes those dark desires aside. She didn't belong to him, it was he who belonged to her. His body and soul, dark and twisted as it was, was hers to command.

"I won't be your plaything, Alucard."

He turns to look at her, "Is it wrong for me to care for my master? If anything its me who is your plaything, master. I am yours to command."

She's quiet for a long moment as she watches him, "Kiss me." She smirks at his completely dumbfounded expression, "You're my plaything. Now kiss me…but keep your hands to yourself."

He waits till she turns to face him then leans over her, his large frame nearly dwarfing her. He watches her eyes for any sign of panic, but there's none. Her eyes had darkened and he can hear her heart racing. It's all he can do to keep the smirk off his face. This wasn't some random whim, she desired him.

"Well? What at you wai-"

Her words are cut off as his cool lips seal over hers. She had expected something more savage from him, but the lips on hers are gentle as they coax her to join him. It causes her entire body to tingle. Arms she knows are capable of ripping apart a human like they were made of paper are braced on either side of her, but instead of feeling panicked or scared she feels safe. Even the smell of blood and gunpowder that clings to him is comforting….and excites her a bit. Safe and aroused in the arms of the worlds most dangerous monster doesn't say much for her sanity!

She blinks at him when he pulls back, he looks almost embarrassed. She reaches up and lays her hand against his cheek when he starts to move away from her, then smiles slightly when his eyes close and he leans into her hand. He reminds her of a big housecat at times. Her fingers move to his hair and she let's her nails barely brush against his scalp as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"What's with the look? Was kissing me that bad?"

"Not at all, master. It's just very difficult to keep myself under control."

Guilt gnaws at her and she looks away from those glowing crimson eyes as she pulls her hand back, "I...will permit you to seek company from a proper establishment or obtain a lover. Any woman you decide to bring into the organization will have to be screen and sign an agreement."

Alucard shakes his head slightly and leans down to lightly brush his lips against her cheek before moving off the couch, "No woman can begin to compare to you, master." He smiles faintly before heading out of the common room, "Goodnight, Integra."

Integra sighs and runs a hand over her face, "You're such a ninny, Integra!"


End file.
